Correndor Subsector
Subsector Capital: Tethys (fortress world) In the Grim Darkness of Correndor, there is only War. Wracked by conflict over the last couple of centuries, Correndor is best noted for the Kronus and Kaurava campaigns involving the Blood Ravens and other loyalist forces battling a veritable cornucopia of xenos and heretic threats. The wars were not a great success for the Imperium, with Evil Sunz Ork clans and awakened Necron tomb lords coming to dominate much of the Trailing portion of the subsector. This region, and even the entire subsector, is often heard bitterly referred to as Stubbs’ Folly by citizens who are not sufficiently enthused by Imperial propaganda lauding the talents of General Vance Stubbs. The Spinward region of the Correndor Sub is heavily fortified. More than half of Battlefleet Lithesh and the Lithesh Astra Militarum regiments are stationed in and around the fortress systems that form the bulwark against xenos (and worse) incursions into the heartlands of the Excellon Sub. Though no foe has managed to (overtly) make it through the defensive barrier known as the Excellon Line, the staggering quantity of military resources that are dedicated to the task has left the fringes of the rest of the sector perilously poorly protected. = The Excellon Line = Four great fortress worlds, two of which (Prometheus and Tethys) having been constructed millennia ago to defend the long-settled worlds of the Excellon sector from the dangers that lurk in the dark. Over long aeons of peace the bastions fell into disrepair, but recent centuries have seen the violence in the North Correndor sector flare up, resulting in Prometheus and Tethys being restored, and Astreus and Hyperion being constructed on suitable inhabited planets (the locals were not consulted regarding the name changes). Astreus * Fortifications were somewhat of a half-arsed job to placate the merchants of the Regalia subsector and Lithex Optimus. * Poorly staffed but receives the lion’s share of Lithex Optimus’ best materiel, making it well protected against orbital bombardment thanks to banks of efficient void shields * In an attempt to repeat the successes of the Prometheus and Tethys fortifications, owed in no small part to their systems being inhabited by billions of citizens who can provide support, the largely oceanic world that its system shares was settled. Intended as an agri colony in the image of Danesgilde, the waters proved too toxic for normal crops to flourish, so the world has languished as a frontier backwater, though the biologians of Lithex Optimus strive to improve the situation. Hyperion * Constructed before the Astreus fortifications while the sector had more outside support - classic gothic defenses with complex ornamentation and imposing majesty * In the same system as Lithex Maximus and, as such, has substantial influence from the forge world. Its laser destroyer batteries are deadly and the garrison is unusually well provisioned for cybernetics. The regiments cross-train with Skitarii and are highly mechanised. Prometheus * Longstanding Guard base with strong sense of military tradition, but internally quarrelsome institutions. Shares a system and intimate political connection with a well developed Civilised world that provides recruits, food, and materiel for Prometheus but demands preferential protection and deference from Guard commanders. * Somewhat influenced by Lithex Dominus, but to a lesser extent than Hyperion/Lithex Maximus or Astreus/Lithex Optimus Tethys * World has several ancient fortresses left by an extinct local human empire many millennia ago, long since wiped out by an unknown enemy. * Best established of the Excellon Line worlds, having long been established as a civilised world before fortification began, and sharing the system with an agri world and a mining world. * The Tethys bunkers are incredibly well stocked and the regiments it raises are vast in magnitude = Systems at war = Kaurava System Kaurava I Remnants of the Dussala regiments may yet lurk among the shattered buildings, but otherwise the planed is overrun by Orks. Kaurava II Some Tau are trapped in their facility on the planet’s second moon, but otherwise the planet and its moons have fallen to ORKS Kaurava III Sandworms and Necrons! Suspiciously free of Orks. Kaurava IV South continent may still have holdouts in the Mechanicus-controlled manufactory cities, but otherwise ORKS ORKS ORKS. The Kaheschi Planets Four planets condemned to exterminatus as a result of the ongoing conflict. Now forbidden by Inquisitorial decree, their original names stripped from the record. Kronus Captain Davian Thule of the Blood Ravens led an historic defense of the planet, driving off the invading forces. But the planet remains gripped by eternal war, its face scarred by endless redrawing of lines of battle.Kronus is the front line of the ongoing war with the foul xenos and heretics that threatens to spill over into the rest of the sector. A shattered shadow of its former self, some in power have whispered that exterminatus would be a kinder fate for the planet, but the guard fight on, the senior command being unwilling to deal with the political ramifications of ceding the only system of the Correndor subsector’s Trailing half that remains under imperial control. = Other locations of note = Voidsquall Station Vast space station orbiting a gas giant in a system that used to serve as one of the primary warp interchanges for journeys between the Spinward Correndor subsector and many of the worlds in the Trailing/Coreward quarter of the sub. Since most of those worlds have fallen to the foes of the Imperium, the station has morphed from a relatively peaceful trading port into a hastily-fortified military station, serving as the front-line base for the Imperial Navy in the ongoing Correndor Campaign. Category:Correndor Subsector Category:Lithesh Sector Category:Regions Category:Locations Category:Subsectors